


[Podfic] "Off Duty" by Miri Cleo

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Even when he feels more comfortable in the service of Attolis, Costis does not always know what to expect from his King.
Relationships: Eugenides/Costis Ormentiedes
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "Off Duty" by Miri Cleo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144319) by [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Rf3HPg5r4hW_o4jwXFT1Nhhyd82_dUeC) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jtvoex708c89raf/Off%20Duty--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Off Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144319)

**Author:** [Miri Cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner

**Pairings:** Costis/Eugenides

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 00:08:43

**Summary:** Even when he feels more comfortable in the service of Attolis, Costis does not always know what to expect from his King.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
